The Fall Of Russia's Sanity
by Lizzy Lynn Holmes
Summary: just a fic on how anastasia died in my eyes and some ww2 stuff


_**The Fall Of Russia's Sanity**_

It was cloudy and gloomy the whole country was that way or at least Ivan was his mood made the weather happen since he was the personification of Russia. Ivan sat at his desk, which by the way was a whole mess of papers some were from WW1, treaty papers that meant nothing to him and papers telling him about the revolution going on in his own country. Like he needs telling about it he knows he feels when people die for it or injured from it he can feel therefore he knows exactly what's going on without wanting to. Ivan threw a new paper onto the mess angrily he was mad that the czar had been renounced from the throne, of all of his bosses his all-time favorite was czar Nicholas the third, he even had helped raise his children for him. Ivan loved the romanov children so much he thought of them as his own (though they technically were) especially Anastasia the youngest of the daughters whenever she was around it always brightened his day and when rasputin died he wanted to try and keep his curse away from the family (he didn't like rasputin much) by asking help from iggy…. He tried and Russia even helped but apparently that also meant them renouncing their power. He growled 'that's the last time I ask him for help at least he tried and I will thank him for that' Ivan thought running a hand through his hair the renouncing had happened two or so weeks ago and the romanov's had been exiled to their palace in St. Petersburg. He dearly wanted to see them but his new bosses the generals from the red army (a/n: Stalin and Trotsky) said no that he wasn't allowed to see them anymore he had some hope for them as he had asked his bosses to move them to some country side in Russia or the USSR as it would soon be called. Hopefully they would do what he asked them

.

.

.

.

.

All of a sudden he felt a horrible pain that made him fall out of his chair "?" he gasped he never felt like this before he knew that it was a citizen of Russia dying but why was it so painful. The answer hit Ivan like 3 tons of bricks eyes widening as far as they would go he screamed "NOOOOOO!" he tore out of the office running at speeds only a country could manage his goal the winter palace of the Romanov's 'no.. It cant be no please say im wrong please say im getting sick and its not what I think?' was all he was thinking but to no avail he saw the gates open and the door kicked down he growled and ran towards the door.

"Stop no ones allowed here" a soldier bellowed at him raising his gun towards him. Ivan just glared "kol kol kol kol… you dare keep me from something that is mine da?" he raised his pipe menacingly and the soldier ran off with his tail between his legs he laughed then remembered why he was even there panicked and ran. Tears unwittingly ran down his face, as he smelled blood. He ran into the room and saw their bodies. Ivan froze never had a bosses death been so horrible plus he knew them he played with them he raised them and their gone, he cried…. "Cough cough" he spun at the strangled cough only to see Anya his little Anastasia on the brink of death he was at her side in a half-second "Anya?" he whispered softly brushing hair out of her face. Her pain stricken face brightened when she focused in on his face "Ivan you're here?" she smiled he picked up the small girl and laid her on the couch. "Da im here Anya now tell me what happened" he waited she took a breath winced in pain and said "it was horrible they lied and said we were to take one last family portrait before we left but they started shooting at us I got shot I was injured but as u can see im alive I pretended to die so the horrible men would leave I had to watch as my family died before me oh it was horrible Ivan" she finished as tears flooded her cheeks and he wiped them away angry at his bosses his soldiers their soldiers her soldiers for betraying them and doing something this damn horrible "you have jewels imbedded in your corset right Anya that's how you survived right?" he asked a look of pure concern on his face she nodded feebly "da Ivan" he looked at her wounds and got a grave expression (being a country you have knowledge) this wound would take its time making a slow very painful death it was unavoidable but it would take a month to kill her. Ivan looked around trying to find a solution to ease her pain and he found it… a pistol he picked it up crying she watched him eyes wide as he turned towards her pointing the pistol her way "what are you doing Ivan what's wrong why are you pointing that at me?" she cried out he looked at her gave her a rare genuine smile but it faded to a sad look he spoke in a soothing sad voice only she heard "Anastasia im so so sorry for doing this but you of people at least deserve a quick painless way to die then die a slow painful death you will get if I don't do this" he pulled the trigger and saw the light go from her eyes. The tears rolled down his cheeks (A/N btw he was behind her when this all happened she saw the gun through a mirror) he walked back to her side picked her up and walked to her room where he put her in pajamas laid her in bed pulled the covers over her laid and folded her arms above the covers and closed her eyes to make it more peaceful he found the gold egg he gave her and put it in her hands. As he was about to step out of the door he stopped turned around and kissed her on the forehead as he was walking out the door he said "I am truly sorry Anya I will never forget you there is and always will be a place in my heart only for you may your soul and your families souls be in peace" and with that he closed the door leaving the sanity he had to die along with the romanov's. He had to be with someone he didn't want to be alone but no one wants to be with him… Except maybe?

Belarus awoke to the sound of knocking? No very rapid urgent knocking. Grumbling she got out of bed and got a bathrobe on "I swear if its Lithuania trying to ask me out I will kill him I swear even countries need sleep and im no exception I mean its late" she ranted walking out of her room going downstairs turning on the lights and crossing the room and opening the door. All insults she had stored for Lithuania were lost when she saw who it was; her big brother was standing in her doorway.

"Ivan what happened?" she cried out noting that he was soaking from walking in rain from his house to hers (no car outside is how she knows he walked) smelled of blood and gunpowder and worse of all he was crying she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the house and closed the door she walked him to the couch and sat him down then sat next to him looking at him with pure worry even she knew that something truly bad must have happened for him to come straight to her. "Brother what's wrong please tell me" she asked urgently as she watched her brother cry "their gone their all gone" he whispered his voice hoarse from crying almost all night "who's gone brother?" she asked tenderly as she rubbed her back. It was against her personality to act so calm and nice when Russia was around because of her obsession but she knew that could wait for another better time but not now. "The romanov's Bela their gone" he whispered. She froze 'what but the exile what happened' she thought at rapid speed she felt tears to her eyes as well she knew the romanov's too but not as well as her brother did and she thought they were the best boss that Russia could have. "What why weren't they in exile?" she spoke quietly still rubbing his back he nodded "da they were in exile but the soldiers... the soldiers murdered them shot them all" she froze now she could understand why he knew them well and Lithuania once said the closer you are to your boss if they are murdered or commit suicide it is more pain.

Belarus didn't know what to say but instead she just hugged her brother as tightly as she could with it still being comfortable. "Im so so so sorry brother" she said "is there anything I can do?" she asked he nodded "da may I stay the night here Natalia please I cant go home righ" he didn't get to finish the sentence because she interrupted with "of course you can were family Ivan" he smiled faintly "privet sister" "welcome big brother" he stood up said he was going to bed and that she should too and went to one of the guest rooms, the second she heard his head hit the pillow she jumped up and got the phone after rapidly punching in the numbers she put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring "hello Ukraine here who may I ask is calling?" "Hi sis its me" "hey Bela why are you calling this late?" "Um can you come over now its urgent?" "Um why what's wrong?" "Its Russia he's here and you should come over" "I would but my boss said that I cant see rus..." "this is urgent he needs his sisters he came about an hour ago to me crying and he just went to bed he just had his old boss murdered the romanov's were murdered" she could hear a huge gasp on the other line "ill be right there hang on" click the phone went off and Belarus sat and waited.

Ukraine finally got there about three hours later her maternal side kicked in after another hour of explaining from Belarus when she ordered Belarus and herself to bed and to deal in the morning Belarus didn't complain and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Russia awoke to the smell of pancakes he sniffed again and exhaled happily getting content after that night he walked downstairs only to see Ukraine being the one cooking "hello brother hungry?" Russia's stomach growled answering her question "never mind I see you are" she laughed he smiled a genuine smile "what are you doing here big sister?" he asked thoroughly confused on why she would come so close to somewhere that he was "because Belarus called me and told me what happened I don't care what my boss says nothing is going to stop me from helping family" she said as she put stacks of pancakes on three sets of plates and carried them to the table she set one in front of Belarus the other next to her and took hers and sat on the other side of that one, getting the picture Russia sat down in between his sisters and started to eat.

After breakfast the all sat in the living room and had fun as a family for the whole day before it was time to go Russia pulled his sisters into a hug holding them close and whispering "thank you" they smiled and nodded and went there separate ways.

It was raining once again but this time Russia was standing outside of a bar looking through a window unseen at his target the country of Prussia he was ordered to take by his bosses who he hated he didn't mind after all he was just any other country though his younger brother is somewhat strong but it was what he saw next that made his heart break and truly regret being ordered to do it but he had to listen he saw Prussia's little sister who he knew was the country of Luxembourg or luxa for short seeing her laugh and having fun with her brothers reminded him painfully of Anastasia he turned and walked away from the window thinking to himself but he didn't notice that Prussia was watching him leave as he walked he stated "im so sorry miss luxa for taking him away but I cant not listen to my boss I will try to make it up to you sorry"

He was walking along a random road in a random country thinking WW2 has been raging for a while Germanys boss is evil and frankly so is Russia's and that Prussia was a major handful but his train of thought was interrupted by the smell of blood and a lot of it Russia's head snapped up and his eyes widened at the sight the place where the smell came from was miss luxa's house "oh no" he gasped running inside, he looked inside only to see Germanys boss or Hitler torturing her Russia's aura darkened and a kol formed in his throat "next time your brother checks on you it will be worse don't mess with my country miss" Hitler said as he walked out of HER! House Russia was furious he did all of this to her just because Germany was worried about his little sister the nerve "if it was Bela?" he stated knowing that if it was his little sister the man would be dead. He shook these thoughts out and cleaned and dressed her wounds leaving her there but he just quietly walked out as he headed home he said "I so hope that will count as part of me making it up to her and I hope that this freaking war ends soon and that my bosses life goes along with it"

((A/n so please review and I hoped you like it I don't own hetalia sadly but still btw if you have nothing nice to say in a review then don't say anything OwO ciao muthfuckas))


End file.
